Sleep walk with me
by Destineyrose18
Summary: When newcomers Sam and his older brother, Dean, settle into town, the local residents do not suspect that they're shape-shifters looking to feed on the town's virgins. Sam quickly befriends innocent and chaste Jessica when he begins attending high school, He struggles with the knowledge that he must soon kill her.
1. Chapter 1

_Sleepwalker_ _noun. Nomadic shape-shifting creatures with human and feline organs. Vulnerable to the deadly scratch of the cat. The sleepwalker feeds upon the life force of virginal human females. Probable source of the Vampire legend." —- Chillicoath Encyclopaedia of Arcane Knowledge 1st Edition .1884_

Thousands of damn years ago, the Sleepwalkers who are Earth-born human-like beings, were once for some god forsaken reason worshiped by humans as gods in ancient Egypt. They possess some supernatural abilities including this thing i call "dimming", they can turn an object or person in their own presence invisible. They also feast on the life energy of young virgin girls in order to maintain their youth and their strength. But something happened, the times changed and these creatures were renounced and shunned as monsters, demons, _fairy tale's_ , . Whatever the case, the sleepwalkers faded in the background, losing respect from the human race that once worshiped them, and thus they became outcasts.

As Centuries continued to pass the Sleepwalkers were seen and branded as just monster sightings, sometimes as witches and warlocks. They appeared in many passing stories and urban legends. I also thought that until the night i lost my wife and daughter .They tried to make it look like a car accident my wife's neck was severed but my daughter was _drained_ the young one was dried up like a piece of bacon. There was no explanation for it,oh when they couldn't figure it out they claimed some unexplained fire phenomenon ,even though there wasn't any damn ash,smoke or sulfur, smell nothing at all to point to fire, load of bullshit.

I went digging, found a lot more then i probably wanted to know. All those things in the dark exist or might haven't seen em all yet but seen quite a few ,learned the thing that killed my family was a sleepwalker a vampire . Not your normal Dracula but an energy vampire they suck the life out of you like they did my little girl.I hunted it down killed it, but there are thing is they are hard to find they have powers. I do believe they are dying out , not many traces left to find,but there are still traces that prove they still one they hate cats, even though far as i can tell the sleepwalkers are some kind of feline demon. So any news report where there's a young dead person and a bunch of dead cat's around is a big neon cats can see them even through their illusions.

I don't know how they reproduce and don't care. It has become my main priority to hunt every last single one of these damn things down.

 ** _Robert Singer._**


	2. Chapter 2

''What's happened here?'' asked Sheriff King as he stiffly climbed out of his old beat up cruiser arriving a little late on the scene.

''Lemmy and Ace Brodie, two brothers. No one's seen them since last Tuesday. The car is a trans am, blue with yellow pin striping. California license: 2clg592. No one's seen that since last Tuesday, either.'' answered deputy Brodie getting the sheriff up to speed. Nearby there was a small crowd gathered,seeing the lawmen approach a woman ran out of it and latched on to the sheriff with tears of distress.

'' God, I just hope nothing horrible  
happened to them. They were so close!''

''Ma'am, please, step back.'' She ignored him.

''Sheriff, what  
do you think happened?''

King held the woman at arms length trying to calm her down just before he answered her he took notice of the front yard for the first time,and saw what had to be around a hundred dead mutilated cats.

''I don't know, but somebody  
sure doesn't like cats.'' he answered and calmly handed her off to another deputy. He motioned for Brodie to lead him inside. As he followed him he had to stop to cover his nose for the stench of the dead animals.

''Looks like the place has been  
empty for a hundred years.''

''Well, it hasn't.''

It didn't take long to be led to a small covered body of a young girl, or what looked like a little girl,laying in what would be the living area not but a few feet from the front door.

''What the hell happened to her? Jesus!''

''It's a little girl sir.'' Brodie answered.

'I can see that you numb nuts!

What's that in her hair?''

''A rose.''

 _Two months later_

As Sam walked out the newly required old two storie farmhouse his family had just moved into he could feel the effects of the noonday sun, he felt his temples grow damp. He followed a worn step down path through the creeking screen door into the garage, Sam spied a 1967 Impala Chevrolet; pitch black, this time. His dad had kept one just like it in dark blue, and it brought on a wave of nostalgia. His father, had died suddenly the summer before, and as much as he had been a hard ass he still missed him something fierce. He looked over to the car again. It rested in the middle of the old, crumbling down garage near the back of the property, and he saw the man he was looking for bent over at the waist, poking around in the car's open belly.

As he walked up toward him, he watched the man's narrow hips in his dirty trousers. His upper half was hidden under the raised hood of the car, but he saw that he wore a thin, sleeveless white undershirt and black suspenders. An uneasy feeling crept along his spine, and Sam stopped in his tracks. He stood there in the hot September breeze, pondering. For a moment, he thought on turning back around and just leaving, but it was better this way, Sam intended to call out to him, but he was beaten to the chase. Dean his brother called out first.

''Going anywhere tonight?''He turned around slowly, wiping a layer of shine from his forehead with the back of one grease-stained hand. He looked close to thirty - thirty five now, with slick brown hair that turned up a touch at the back of his neck. A stubble covered his jaw he should shave His dark eyes moved from the crown of his head, right down to his brown and white knockoff shoes.

''To the movies, maybe.''

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, I'm bored.I know there's plenty playing ''

Dean was quiet for a long moment, and he reached around, pulling a dirty cloth from the back pocket of his smeared trousers.

''With a friend?  
With a special friend?''

''All by my lonesome.''

''Oh, don't ask your bro.''

''Well, actually, there's  
a girl that works there.  
I thought I might ask her 's pretty too.  
''

''Oh, you might?Is she nice?''

''I don't know.  
I guess I'll find out, won't I?''

He stayed quiet and gave Sam a sly smile, looking like a snake in the grass. He slowly wiped his big hands on the blackened old rag in his hand and watched him standing in front of him .

'' Jealous?''

''Concerned.''

''Right.  
Concerned.''

''Mm-hmm, concerned.  
Should I be jealous Sam?''

Sam turned around to leave he hesitated as a parade of little red flags marched by in his head. Still, he let his two feet carry him over to the open garage door. He stood just underneath it, peering across a smattering of dandelions that filled the yard and the few cats that had already begin to gather,he made to leave.

''Hey Sammy''

Sam shot Dean a glance over his shoulder.

''yeah''

''Bring me back a pie...a cherry pie.''

Sam arrived outside the only theatre in town by sunset .They had been here two weeks already ,plenty of time for him to have stalked around and learned the area. He stopped and stood on the sidewalk watching for a bit. He could hear crickets and distant laughter ringing in the night. He could already see through the glass a pretty young girl,happily working away with not a care in the world. Jessica was her name she was sweet ,with movie star good looks,she had approached him first when no one else had,they had talked, and ate lunch everyday at school,he read her his poetry,she told him about her Christian small town life. He wished he could share his pain of living with her. It was nice and different he liked her a lot.

She had such a strong beautiful light inside of her he didn't want to put it out.

Sam sighed to himself as he started to walk across the street ,as he got closer to the building the sound of the crickets died. A predator was around.

Somewhere out there Dean was lurking watching,waiting ,the freaky bastard. Despite earlier conversation he knew he wouldn't let him go off alone. It was to risky,they were all each other had now and maybe ever.

But that was all Dean could really do was, wait and watch this time was something only Sam could had to catch and feed on his own,or his body wouldn't mature to the next step. It was the way of their kind,there was no way around it ,somehow their bodies could tell if the food was given or they were young it didn't matter it was okay,but once puberty hit their evolution changed.

Right now Dean was waiting for him to man up and make his first feeding,so that Dean himself could also man a manner of speaking.

But he didn't want to,feed that is he was freakish enough already ,his body ,their whole way of life .Growing up with a family of supernatural monsters ,being serial killers, making a living by going around from town to town hunting and robbing from other supernatural running from the humans who hunted them,realising that your not your mother to the only others like you because of a territory dispute,having your father kill those few off after that and then be forever paranoid to ever run into any others,and drilling that into your older Sam at all costs is what his brother was sure did mess up said sibling.

Then when it seemed to be getting clearer that him ,his brother,and father were really the last ones of their kind life threw a fucked up curve ball. Then dad died too.

Sam sighed to himself again.

He didn't want to kill innocent people just the other monsters.

Sam finally went in,the smell of buttered popcorn and Jess's sweet fragrance filled his nose and gave him a warm feeling in his chest.

"Hey there stranger,you made it"

"Told you I would,didn't I "

"Yeah"she giggled.

"Oh here! I made you some popcorn already and here's some sugar babies there good with "

" are you gonna be able to watch with me?"

"Oh yeah you go on in there ,my shifts over in 30 minutes,you'll just have to fill me in k."

"Sure thing Jess,I'll see ya soon "Sam smiled at her so bright she couldn't help but smile brightly back resulting in the pair having a stare fest for two minutes before Sam snapped out of turned around still smiling and headed out to pick a movie. He turned back remembering his manners before disappearing around the corner and called out

"thanks again Jess ,see ya soon"

Jessica sighed with a dreamy look on her face.

Oh that boy he could so be the one.


	3. Chapter 3

TWO DAYS LATER

Sam lay in his small bed, listening to the slow, quiet sounds of the morning shift as they prepared for the was a Sunday no rush to get up. His blankets lay around him as he fought the urge to get up and pace. He felt tired but oddly restless and no position seemed to make him feel comfortable. He rolled to his side and then his back before sitting up and shaking his sweat soaked hair off his face.

Despite the air conditioning, sweat stained his bed and clothes - light shorts and a loose shirt. He rolled his head around on his shoulders and yawned, his jaw popping as he flashed his teeth. He raised his arms over his head and arched his back, stretching luxuriously with his firm but small nubs straining against his shirt.

For the hundredth time he stood and walked around the small room. His shoulders were hunched and his ears twitched he could hear pots and pans clanging together down in the kitchen. Dean was up.

Probably trying to make up for being an asshole the past two was still angry Sam hadn't fed from Jess yet. Despite two opportunities,Friday at the movies, and Saturday when they hung out all morning just hanging around town.  
His eyes flicked around the room and he found himself sniffing as the aroma of food filled the air.

His stomach growled but he pushed it away - he didn't feel like leaving his den. It was his and all the people outside were strangers. Outsiders. His eyes shot to his door and he flashed his perfect white teeth and turned in a quick loop, stalking through his room. Drops of sweat slid down his back, soaking into his shirt until it hung wetly to his curving body.

Sam licked his lips and scented the air.

Slowly, imperceptibly, his canines lengthened. He ground his teeth against the dull ache and they stopped growing, the four teeth overlapping and making his lips bulge slightly, giving him a pronounced pout. His joints were sore from his toes to his neck and he felt feverish.

Deep within his body something was shifting he could feel it in his hips, even after ten years his body was still clanging stopped.

"Maybe now," he told himself, hiding a huge yawn behind his hand. "Maybe I can sleep now."

Sam crawled into bed. His shirt tight against his body, straining to contain the new growth of tissue

in his front area. He stretched again and then closed his eyes until sleep took him.

The battery powered alarm clock by his bed chimed and Sam jerked upright with a hiss, baring his tiny fangs at the small device. He found himself on his hands and knees, body low against the bed. Blinking he shook his head and relaxed, quickly tapping the button to turn the alarm off. Sam slowly sat on the edge of the bed,it took him a minute to gain his bearings and when he did he noticed a change.  
''SHIT'' Sam hands flew to his chest had breasts fucking _breasts_. A cup sized but still _BREASTS_. It had happened again,his body shifted and changed overnight just like last time.

Dammit.

It would seem even without eating the right thing his body was going to go ahead and proceed how it wanted.

Maybe that's why Dean was so pressed for him to hurry up with Jess,he was ready to go,could probably sense it happening 'd been more aggressive towards Sam lately,well more the past year really.

Dammit. This was really going to was turning into a he was seven year's old he lost his dick.

Yeah his dick.

Shit just fell off.

He got up one night walked to the bathroom to take a wiz, heard a thump hit the water that didn't sound like pee pee looked down and there it was just floating, his pecker,didn't even feel was like when a scab got rubbed off there was no still remembers screaming for dad how hysterical he had John reacted,Dean's took awhile to accept that it had happened to him.

Evolution John said.

Our species was dwindled out so Sam's body had chosen to evolve so that they could still reproduce. It was a hard blow to Sam, he lost his dick he was born a boy, lived as a boy for seven years before that,now he had female parts down below with a boy topping.

He felt like a freak.

He was a freak.

How do you change something like that?

Worst of all was knowing that there really was no more Sleepwalkers out were the last of their Dad died killed by a left him and Dean. Two brothers/sister type of thing the last of two,the only two left to possibly reproduce and Sam hated was pretty sure that Dean didn' he wasn't the one that lost body parts,but he always had that alpha quality too him never would have turned like Sam still hadn't got used to his body didn't think he ever would.

He sat in shocked silence for awhile staring down at his chest he smacked himself in the forehead.

 _SHIT SHIT SHIT._

How the hell would he ever get close enough to Jessica without her feeling his knew there would never be traditional sex between them but he had wanted to kiss her one was never happening either now,shit how was he going to attract prey, he was going to starve if he couldn't make his own first kill,Shit he smacked himself again.

 _SHIT._

Dean.

He couldn't handle him either right now. He needed to get out of here for awhile,but first he needed to get dressed and wash the sweat off. Sam calmed himself down long enough to walk across the hall to the upstairs bathroom,he mechanically got in the shower and washed himself off without once looking down at his body,he never liked looking at himself anymore then he had got out dried off,brushed his teeth and rushed back to his he put on two shirts and a jacket to make himself feel better. Now he had to get past Dean which was never and him weren't close as brothers,when Sam's privates changed ten years ago his brother changed too. He didn't treat him like a close sibling anymore, he became distant he still protected him and watched over him but it wasn't the same. They weren't brothers anymore.

Then Dean hit his own puberty and started hunting and feeding, fucking. The sick bastard. He had no problem with doing it,he would even come home and boast most of the time after he did them got off on it,would talk about how he left each a rose,'' _cause their gardens would never get tended to again_.'' he would laugh.

The thing was they only needed to feed on their own at puberty as a final passage to adulthood,it would sustain them through childbearing once every ten depended on their parents to feed them until maturity,he had enough from dad to last ,and Dean fed him a couple a times but he made it strange when he did could live supposedly for hundreds of years he didn't truly parents were the only others he knew and he didn't truly know about them,but Dean once said Dad was in his nineties when he passed even though he looked around point was that Dean fed as often as he wanted to,not because he had to,but because he could.

His brother was a murdering monster and Sam was stuck with past year Dean had cracked down hard on him,he was ready for Sam to feed,said they needed to hunker down somewhere in the woods for awhile,that the hunters numbers were growing. And even though they were hunting other things like Dean did for a living one of them was bound to pick up Dean's blood trail,and they couldn't go deep into hiding until Sam had he wasn't stupid he knew what Dean wanted,saw him sniffing around,watching,crowding wanted pussy.

His pussy,and Sam didn't want to give Dean anything.

Sam sighed and headed down the stairs passing by the delicious smell of whatever Dean had cooked up straight to the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam's plan was to march on down right out the door, but he never made it that the time he reached the bottom step Dean was heading in his direction ,Sam quickened his pace a little. With a bit of luck he'd just ignore me,he thought to himself. It didn't take him long to realize that he wasn't going to. He'd already changed direction and was going to intercept him,cut him off. It figured. If it wasn't for the bad luck nine lives crap he wouldn't have any luck at all.

"Sammy," he said cheerfully. "Well met. How are things going? "

"Afternoon, Dean," I said coolly, hoping he'd get the hint that he wasn't wanted. "Things are fine."

"That's nice to hear, you hungry got some grub made up thought it wou..."Dean trailed off as he got a good look at Sam something was off.''Are you wearing a padded bra or something."

Bastard.

He would notice anything,pick up anything wrong with me with his creepy stalking ways. I was so not wearing a padded bra and it should have been obvious. I stopped and glared at him.

"I have no need to wear padding, Dean .I'm a dude." I said repressively. "If you're just going to insult me, please get out my way."

"No padding?" he asked dubiously.

"No. What? Do you want to check?"

As soon as I said that I knew I shouldn't have. I could (and should) have bitten my tongue.

"That's an excellent idea," he said, and he sounded like a cat purring.

Before I could react he reached out and shoved the jacket and buttoned up shirt aside and tried to lift the front of my top up, but I panicked we started shoving one another fighting for dominance, but he was stronger then me and had me pinned up against the wall before I could blink, I still struggled but he had me pinned good.

''Stop being a fucking little bitch,Sammy'' We wrestled as he started pushing my shirt up again took him a minute ,but he finally had enough and fast as lightning shot me an upper cut. Shit that hurt.

It was enough to distract me. Before I could react he just lifted the front of my top up or what was left that we hadn't ripped up to my neck and just like that my breasts were on stood there in shocked silence for the longest time staring at Sam's top area , all you could hear was their harsh breathing and the meows of the gathered cats what seemed forever Sam finally had enough.

"Stop that," I hissed at him, while I quickly pulled my top back down. " They grew out overnight and I have no desire to show off my breasts in public, thank you very much."

"You fucking stop it," he said, lifting the top up again. "There's just you and me here so we're hardly in public. Damn"

This time when I went to pull my top down, he caught my wrist.

"I said, leave it," he said. "You have very nice breasts and I'll concede to no padding , do they hurt?''

To my fury he started softly probing my breasts, checking them out. The absolute gall of the man. It was enough to vex they did hurt why the hell would you poke them.

"Yes ,no kinda sorta" I flared up at him. "It's all me, so will you kindly stop poking them. They are kind of sore. I said stop" Sam slapped his hands away.

I really need to be more clear of what I say . He has a thing for seeing things out his way. What I should have said was stop touching them, to back off, get lost or something more to that effect. I mean hell I was being pretty damn clear already what with how hostile I was being, but I was weaker then him now and he knew that. Dean didn't and wouldn't listen to anything I said or did he was in his own little stopped probing them with a finger and cupped them with his hands, forcing his body against mine to hold me in gently started bouncing them around as though he was weighing them.

"You know, you really do have a lovely pair of tits ,I'd say a real solid B almost C, just fucking right" he murmured.

''More like A cup'' Sam automatically muttered back in denial, and despite not liking him at that moment, he couldn't help but be weirdly flattered. He never really complimented me on anything,no one did but the teachers he would only know for a few weeks at a time. It was like comfort food to his wounded lonely soul to hear him praise me, admit something I did was nice,and made me forget it was my breast he was talking about,that my brother was feeling me while he was off in his head Dean got a real good snapped out of it and sent Dean a good kick,good enough to get him to back up finally.

He backed up and looked me over. I mean, he really looked at me.

And dammit I could tell he was on the edge,his eyes were dilated ,his whole stance was screaming predator.

"Nice," he said softly. "Very nice Sammy. You've slimmed down over the last few months. Or perhaps," he added, eyes on my breasts, "I should say you've redistributed the weight in a way that does you credit."

''Shut up, Dean''

He was right about the weight, he was always right. Even though I was taller and, , more shapely, my total weight hadn't really changed. My baby fat was my hips and breast now made up for it.

With him standing back a bit and giving me the once over it suddenly occurred to me that my boobs were still on display, which was not my intention . Hastily I reached up and tugged what was left of my shirt back down into past thirty minutes had been so very strange and uncomfortable. Dean let out a little but deep growl and moved back a step head tilted a little sideways but his eyes still staring at me dead on.

"I told you to leave it," he reprimanded me. "I like looking at them."

That comment did a funny thing inside of me.

A dirty nasty funny thing inside of me.

I felt anger that he would think that he had a right to look at my breasts, at the same time a little flutter of excitement for exactly the same same kind of flutter I felt with Jess but bigger,much this wasn't right we couldn't be this fucked up could we? Well I knew he was.

" I'm not going to stand around all day with my breasts out just because you like looking at them," I told him heartily "In case you don't know it, it is not normal behavior, Dean. Dean?'' Dean had ignored me and reached out to start playing with my breasts again. This time he was also rolling my nipples around with his thumbs.

"Ah, DEAN ,stop doing that?" I yelled at him,"

''Why?" he asked, his voice purring again, sending little shivers up my back. "You like it. Your breasts like it. Look their pebbling up, fuck." Dean was entranced there really was no need to guess what kind of man he I always thought the opposite til now,what with the way he always ogled woman's asses.

"That's beside the point," I said, and I could hear stress in my voice now. "You're not supposed to do this sort of thing WE are not supposed to do this if it's me you're doing it to."

"Bitch," he muttered, but at least he moved his hands off my breasts. He walked off a few paces and stood there for a minute not looking at me ,I saw him taking a deep breathes then his hands moved in front where I couldn't see what he was doing .

God I hope he wasn't jerking off in front of me.

Suddenly he turned and charged me before I could do slipped his arms around me and pulled me up flush against him. He had bean wearing a button up flannel shirt which was what he had been unbuttoning . When he pulled me to him my breasts were plastered against his chest. A very tight chest. It was a very strange feeling, having my breasts rub against a man's chest like brothers chest.

''Sammy,you know that it's us and that's know this has to 's going to 've been a fucking girl ten years get over it''He growled in my face.I started struggling.

''Fuck YOU''

''Oh your gonna bitch. Is it that Chick you been hanging with?That you haven't ate yet?HUH?HUH?'' Dean growled and shook him getting angrier and angrier.

'' I bet that little bitch has your wedding all planned out already ,probably imagines how your wedding night is gonna play bitch.''

''Shut the fuck up Dean,or I swear.''

''Bitch can keep on dreaming ,I'd loved to see the look on her face when she sees you don't got no dick hanging down there,Hell or the shit Sam,did you even look to see if your hole opened up all the way.''

Sam finally broke he began bucking and throwing his fists anywhere he could toward running down his face. His mind flashed back to when his dick had fell off ,his Dad had carried back to his room where he laid him down to check him out down there.

Dean had followed and stood in the background but not too far away ,he could still see everything happening to him. Sam had everything like a girl down there. Except his entrance hole was closed over with thick skin and as he grew his Dad would check him,it was embarrassing but they had no doctors to go to and most of their belongs lost from moving over time. His dad didn't really know for sure how to help him,but he never hurt him,or touched him last time he checked him before his death he told Sam it was opened up ,that it was a vagina,and that he might possibly get a menstrual cycle,Sam had cried then his father grabbed him and held him tight for the longest time.

Neither one told Dean still assumed it was closed all this time.

And he liked Jessica he didn't want to hurt her in brother didn't have to talk about her that way.

''Sam,hey calm ,Sammy.'' Dean recognized he may have gone a little to far when Sammy's fight went out and she clung to him ,crying pitiful tears,but Sam needed to have that needed to get with their Dean pushed further,he grabbed Sam's head in a vice like grip so she couldn't turn away and slammed his mouth against froze for a second before trying to fight Dean off but Dean forcefully held her face open forcing his tongue tongue tracing along the insides of her lips and exploring her when he had his feel did he pull back,Sammy had long since went limp and let him have his rested his forehead against Sam's.

''Sammy, you gotta do it,you gotta drain her before it's too late sweetheart.'' Dean paused as he almost choked up with emotion.''Your running out of time.'' he finished.

Sam stood against him completely drained and spent, in shock at the days complete turn of events,but acutely aware of everything going on around him.

''I know , Dean'' he breathed out.

''I know.''


End file.
